iWent Through the Wardrobe
by xxCastleFanxx
Summary: iCarly/Narnia crossover. Caught skipping class, Carly hides in the school basement. There she finds an old wardrobe. She goes inside only to find herself alone in a new world. Narnia. Takes places after the events in Prince Caspian. Carly/Caspian pairing.
1. Prologue

**Description:** First of all, this is an iCarly/Narnia crossover. While cutting class, Sam, Freddie and Carly are spotted. The three run and go hide. Carly, who is split up from Freddie and Sam, ends up in the basement. Upon hearing someone coming down, she hides in the only place she sees fit: an old fashioned wardrobe. However this wardrobe isn't what it seems. Carly soon finds herself in a whole new world. The question is: how will she get back out?

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Narnia. But I would like to marry Prince Caspian. Yes, that would be very nice.**

**Prologue:**

I always thought I had a good life. I ran a web show, had the two greatest best friends anyone could ever ask for. Not to mention the most amazing brother ever. Everything was going great for me. I was doing well in school, straight A's if you needed to know. iCarly had just been named the best comedy web show of the year. I even had a date to the prom. I was only a freshman and I was going to the prom! Like I said everything was going great.

However, that all changed, that one Tuesday afternoon. The day Sam asked me to cut class with her. Normally I would never do such a thing. I had always gone to class. Cutting just seems so… well Sam-like. It was never for me. But that day was different. The three of us, Sam, Freddie and I, had forgotten to do our history reports. Of coarse, Sam didn't care. But Freddie and I! Boy, were we upset. The only way to get out of turning it in that day was to not go to class. I was hesitant, but I did it. I cut class for the very first time… ever! What happened after that was something not even I could have expected. What happened that Tuesday afternoon changed my life forever.

**A/N: As you can see the story is in First Person, Carly POV. I hope everyone likes the idea. I'm actually writing this and another story right now. (iGet Kidnapped: An iCarly & True Jackson VP Xover) So expect updates for both stories at least every other day. I should have Chapter 1 up by tomorrow or maybe even today. I'm not sure. Anyway, just note that this takes place after Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan left at the end of Prince Caspian. R&R is always great. I like to know what people think. I'm writing for you guys, not myself. LOL. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Narnia. I do however own this really adorable kitty! Take that you stupid disclaimer! Go cry to you're disclaimer mom about how you don't have an adorable little kitty!**

**Chapter 1:**

My ipod alarm clock wakes me from my sleep. It's six in the morning and the first thing I hear is No Air by Jordan Sparks. It's a good song. But I've heard it a million times. I reach over and turn off the alarm. Why I stayed up late last night, I have no idea. It could have something to do with the blonde sleeping in my floor. I crawl out of bed and nudge her with my foot.

"Sam, it's time to get ready for school." I say. She doesn't move. I nudge her again. "Sam, come on sleepy head get up. You're going to school today." I nudge her one last time and then walk over to my dresser.

Sam moans from lying on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. She would have been in the bed with me last night but she kept trying to steal my blanket. That'll teach her to disturb a tired Carly Shay.

"What's so funny?" She groggily asks, getting up off the floor.

I shake my head. "Nothing, here take these" I hand her a pair of jeans, a thermal and a t-shirt. As usual she wasn't planning on staying the night last night. She just kind of… well she just never left. But that was how my best friend was.

"Thanks Carls," she takes the clothes and then heads to the other side of my bedroom to change.

I reach into my top drawer and pull out a really cute pink t-shirt that had a rubber duck on it. I then get out a pair of jeans, for myself, and two pairs of socks. After sliding the shirt over my head, I throw Sam some socks. They hit her in the face. I laugh. "Sorry."

She laughs too. I knew it wouldn't upset her. Sam never gets upset with me. We're like two peas in a pod. Best friends.

After the both of us are dressed we head down to the kitchen. Spencer isn't up yet. He had stayed up late last night building a sculpture of a dragon with a mouse on it's back. Another pointless sculpture, straight from the mind of my artistic brother. Then again, I loved his sculptures. They always seemed to put me in a good mood. Accept for that one time he built a giant A sculpture for me. That just made me feel really guilty. You see, Sam had changed my grade in the school's computer, and Spencer thought I got straight A's. But I didn't. Stupid three holed paper!

Sam tosses me an apple. There she goes raiding my fridge again. Oh Sam…

"Carls where's all the bacon?" She asks me, skimming through the fridge.

I laugh. "Don't you remember? You ate it all yesterday after school." I explain to her. Silly Sam. She was so obsessed with anything that was a form of Ham.

"Darn… you think Fredork has any?" She asks, closing the fridge door, settling for a yogurt.

I give her a look. One of my famous 'why do you have to be so mean to him?' looks.

"What?" She asks. Her usual response.

"Must I go there?" I seriously get bored of repeating my 'can't you at least try to get along?' rant.

"Sorry." Sam finally says.

We finish up our breakfast. Well, what I guess you could call breakfast. Grabbing my backpack and keys, I lead Sam out of my apartment. As usual, Freddie is waiting for us… well me. Yeah, yeah, I know. I shouldn't acknowledge the fact that he loves me. Anyway, he's waiting for us outside. I give him a friendly smile. He's probably going to take it the wrong way, but oh well. I like to smile.

"Morning Carly… and Sam?" He looks at her. Obviously confused.

"She ended up staying the night again last night." I explain.

"Aww look at little Fredward and his lunch pal. Did mommy pack you a lunch?" Sam teases him. Boy, my life can be predictable.

Freddie glares at her. No surprise there. Now it's time for me to as usual try to change the subject.

"So, I heard Mrs. Briggs got sick…" I say.

Sam laughs. "Good, is there a sub today then?"

I nod. "Yep. Apparently she went hope yesterday afternoon."

"I hate Mrs. Briggs. She always gives me B's when I deserve A's." Freddie says.

Sam laughs again. I hear Freddie snort.

"Come on before we miss the bus," I say and grab both of their hands.

When we arrive at school the halls are pretty crowded. It was about ten minutes before class. Stupid bus driver. I knew she would make us late again. I like to be to school early just in case.

I look over at Sam, who as usual didn't even bother to open her locker. "Don't you have any assignments to get out?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Nope. I was supposed to do that stupid History report but I decided not to. Oh well." Did this girl even care about school… wait HISTORY REPORT? Oh no!

Freddie and I look at each other with the same panicking stare.

"Carly! The History report!" He says to me.

"How could I forget? It's worth thirty percent of our grade!" I say. Okay this is bad. Really, really bad.

"What are we going to do? We all three have History third period!" Freddie says to me. He kicks a crumbled piece of paper across the floor.

Sam snorts. "I think I'm going to skip. I don't like History. It's about old stuff…"

Freddie glares at her. "Do you even care about your grade?"

She shrugs. "I'll just copy off of you and Carly. I figure if I pass with at least a D it's all good."

"Sam this is serious!" I say to her. Did the girl have no sense at all?

"Just skip with me Carls. Fredork can come if he wants too. We can just chill until third period is over." Sam explains.

Okay seriously. Who does Sam think I am? Me skip? Carly Shay skip class? Happen, not gonna.

"No way Sam. Carly and I are not cutting class with you!" I hear Freddie say. The five minute bell rings. Five minutes to figure this all out. Great.

Sam looks at me. That evil, up to no good, look. What do I do? If I skip and get caught Spencer will be so disappointed in me! If I don't skip I wont get a chance to make up my History report. Err this is so hard! I'm not good under pressure! Give me a break. Jeeze.

Okay I cave. I can't help it. Sam gets away with skipping tons of times. If there was ever anyone I would skip with, even though I'd rather not skip at all, it would be her. "All right. Fine. I'll cut class." I say.

She grins. Oh Sam, why do you have to make this much worse than it is?

Freddie stares at me in shock. I should have seen that one coming.

"I have to Freddie! I can't get a bad grade. Carly Shay doesn't get bad grades!" I tell him.

He groans. "Carly! You can't skip! What if you get caught? What if the teacher asks me where you are. I can't lie Carly! I can't lie!"

Okay so he was freaking out on me. I had to slap him on the arm, I didn't have to laugh though. But it kind of escaped me. Anyway, he's coming with us. I don't care what he says. "Freddie, you're coming with me and Sam."

"What? No!" He says.

I make a sad face. I know I shouldn't do that, but oh well. The boy's not getting out of this.

"Fine! Fine! I'll skip with my two delinquent friends!" He gave up. Ha, I win. All in all though, Sam won. God, why does my best friend always get her way? She's good, I'll give her that.

Sam grins. Again, I should have seen that coming. "Let's get to class. We'll meet outside the cafeteria before third period."

So that's it I guess. We walk off our separate ways. Sam down the left hall, Freddie down the stairs, and me to the classroom across from my locker. I can't believe I agreed to that. Carly shay skipping? What has this world come to?

**A/N: I hope everyone's enjoying it so far. I just thought I'd let you guys know that I wasn't planning on doing Seddie in this story. I know it's crazy! I guess I am finally going to do a whole ff about Carly Shay. Weird huh? Anyway don't worry there will be romance/humor/adventure in it so it's all good. Reviews would be greaatt. Please it doesn't take long to review. You click a button and type something. ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly and Narnia. But doesn't sun smell great? Yeah. The sun.**

**Chapter 2:**

First period went by smoothly. I did my work, and tried harder than ever to keep what was going to happen off my mind. But as usual, when I want to avoid thinking about something it's usually the only thing on my mind. By second period I was basically freaking out. I couldn't even focus on the cute guy that was talking to me. Do you know how horrible it is not to focus on a cute guy? Well it's horrible!

I almost have a heart attack when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I know who it is though. And I had a pretty good idea what it would say. I flip open my phone and read the message.

Sam: Carls. Five minutes till we meet. See ya soon.

Ugh! Why Sam? Oh why do you have to be such a troublesome girl? And why must you text me during class? I type back a simple 'okay'. Sure, yeah, whatever, I'll be there. I can't get a B in history. It's not happening. Nope.

The next five minutes go by fast. Okay, the one time I want time to drag it doesn't. What's up with that? Anyway, the bell rings. I reluctantly take my leave from second period. Freddie's is waiting for me outside the door. I give him a nervous smile.

"You ready?" He asks, a none-to-thrilled look on his face.

I nod. "As ready as I'm ever going to be." The walk to the cafeteria felt long. I felt like I was walking my last walk ever in my life. Like I would be a whole new person once I got the cafeteria. Is it just me or is that kind of creepy? Well maybe it's just me but whatever.

There she is. Standing there with a huge grin on her face. Honestly I don't see what's so fun in cutting class. Carly Shay doesn't cut class. Well she does now, but she's not making a habit out of it. Okay thinking in third person is ridiculous. I'm going to stop doing that now.

Sam puts her arm around me. "Well Carls. I honestly thought you were going to chicken out on me."

I try my best not to glare at her. Instead I nervously giggle. Yes I'm nervous okay. I'm supposed to be a goody, goody remember? You can't have two bad girls in a friendship. It would just be too… bad? Yeah that's the word.

Freddie is the one that glares. "I can't believe I'm actually going through with this…"

Sam laughs. "Well it's too late to turn back." She then glances around.

I follow her gaze around the halls. Oh boy, they're starting to get empty. Oh no. Take a deep breath Carly. I can do this. I can do this. God, I'm so pathetic!

"Come on, let's head back to the choir room. No choir class right now." Sam suggests. She grabs my hand and starts pulling me down the hall. Freddie follows us.

We walk for about five minutes. I honestly glanced over my shoulder the entire time. I was scared okay? Actually more like terrified. What if I got detention? Oh god… that wasn't something you think about with ease. Finally Sam opens the door to the choir room. We go inside. It's empty, like she said.

Sam sits down in a black computer chair that was at the front of the room, slowly spinning around.

I let out a sigh of relief and lean up against the wall. Freddie just sits on the piano seat.

"This is the life…" Sam says resting the back of her head in her hands.

I give her a fake smile. "Yeah… I guess it beats having to show up to history without a report."

Freddie remains silent for a long moment. "I feel so dirty…" he finally says.

I frown. "Me too…"

"You guys, get a grip. Pretty soon it'll go away. You'll start having fun. Skipping isn't THAT bad." Sam tells us.

I shake my head. "It is to me! I've never skipped before, Sam. Ever."

"Me either!" Freddie puts in.

Sam sighs. "You two need to lighten up…"

"I'm sorry…" I say to her. Wait, why the heck am I apologizing? She's the one that suggested I skip. But then again, I agreed to come. Yeah I should be apologizing. I think.

She smiles. "You guys want a soda? There's a soda machine down the hall."

"Sure why not," Freddie mumbles.

"Come on Fredork, let's go get it." She grabs him by the ear. He let's out a cry of pain. "Be right back," she mumbles to me and the two leave the choir room.

Oh great. So now I'm all alone, in a room I've never even been in before. Just lovely. Time of my life. Not. Okay so I'm starting to freak out again. They'll be right back though. Unless… oh boy… what if they get caught? How will I know? Will they give me up? Of course not. My friends would never do that. But what if a teacher threatens them? Ugh why does my mind have to race?

I hear a noise. Footsteps.

Okay so seriously I'm really freaking out now. Is it Sam and Freddie? My question is answered when I hear two people talking, and it wasn't the voices of my two best friends. Oh no!

The door knob starts to turn.

What am I going to do? I can't exactly explain what I'm doing alone in the choir room. Okay so this is totally Jank. I do the first thing I can thing of: hide. I hurry back to a door in the back of the room. Turning the knob I see a set of stairs. It's dark; I decide not to switch on the light because someone might see the light on from outside of the door.

Going down the steps I almost slip a few times. What the heck are steps doing in the choir room anyway? Okay seriously this weird. I didn't know the school had a basement. Weird. Anyway, I keep walking. Did I mention that I was freaking out?

Okay, seriously, as if things couldn't get any worse, they did. The door at the top of the stairs opens. Oh no. I'm in trouble. It's over. No where left to go. Wait! I look over at the back of the basement. There's one of those big old fashioned wardrobe things. What the heck is it doing down here? No clue. I run for it.

Opening up the wardrobe doors I let out a sneeze. Oh no, did they hear it? Too bad, I had to hide. I forced myself into the dusty wardrobe. I'm now surrounded by a bunch of out of date choir robes. Yay this is fun. Not! I sneeze gain. Dang it! I need to stop doing that. It's completely dark in here. I'm a bit claustrophobic. I take some deep breaths attempting to calm myself down. Sure I'm about to be caught skipping, but did I need to freak out? I'm not answering that.

I hear talking again. The two people are discussing something about an upcoming concert. Maybe I'll go. Probably not though. There aren't many cute boys in choir. Hey look I got my mind to think about something else… oh darn I shouldn't of thought that.

I continue to back up in the wardrobe. It was too stuffy in the front. Plus I felt too close to the people on the outside. Something jabs me in the back. Ouch! That really hurt. I reach back. Something rough and sharp is in my grip. What could that be? I continue to back up. Again I'm jabbed. This time in the side. Ouch! Ugh! What do they keep in these things? Suddenly I feel this sudden warmth on my back. Then I trip. Yes I'm a ditz sometimes, but seriously who trip in a wardrobe? I fall back, flat on my butt.

Suddenly everything around me is bright. My nose clears up. I feel a sudden breeze. I open my eyes, which I usually close when I fall, I know I'm weird. Holy cow! I can't believe what I'm seeing. I actually close my eyes and reopen them expecting the scene before me to be gone. But it wasn't. Here I am standing in what was a wardrobe a moment before. But now it's… outside.

**A/N: I'm actually having a lot of fun writing in Carly's POV. I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am. Expect more updates soon, soon, soon. Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Narnia and iCarly. Maybe I will in the next disclaimer.**

**Chapter 3:**

Okay did I mention I am really freaked out right now? I glance around searching for the wardrobe. Where did it go? I have no clue. Seriously I must have hit my head when I fell. Wardrobes don't suddenly turn into the outdoors often. Well actually I wouldn't know, this is the first time I actually went inside a wardrobe. Hmm, maybe I should have second thought that idea before going inside.

The wind blows through my hair. I had to admit that felt good. It felt a little too real for a dream, but too bad. I'm dreaming. I said so dang it! I can hear water trickling. I glance to my left. There's a little stream. I can smell water, whatever it smells like. Who cares though this is a dream, remember?

Deciding that I might as well enjoy my dream before I wake up and get in trouble, I walk over to the water. I stick my hand down inside. It's ice cold. Ah, what the heck? I cup my hands together and bring some up to my lips. It tasted really nice. I hadn't noticed before how thirsty I was. I usually got that way when I panicked. I reach down and get another drink.

A fat little squirrel climbs down from a tree across from the stream. I smile. It was adorable. It had these huge black eyes. Wow, this is turning out to be a really nice dream. Quite soothing. I wonder if the little guy will let me pet him? I reach for it but it takes a step back. Staring up at me, it cocks its head to the side. Weird. I didn't know squirrels do that.

I stare back it. Something was different about this little guy. Again, I reach out to him. He sniffs my hand curiously, then he looks up at me. "What do ya' want me to do with it?" he asks.

I take a step back, and trip, again. God I'm so clumsy. Wait did that thing just talk? Holy cow! A squirrel is talking to me! Okay I know I'm dreaming now.

It comes over to my side. "Ya okay missy?" it asks.

"Yeah, yeah fine." Okay seriously I just answered the thing. What's wrong with me? Didn't Spencer always tell me not to talk to strange squirrels? Actually he never said that. Well he should have! I'll take that up with him when I wake up.

I scramble to my feet and back up away from the squirrel. He stares at me again. He looks confused. I bet you're not as confused as I am, little guy.

"You don't look like your from 'round here." The squirrel says looking me up and down.

Gosh! Why does he have to keep talking? As if it wasn't strange enough that I had just walked from a Wardrobe to some strange land? Now a talking squirrel too. I hope this is the last of my surprises.

"Lose your voice, missy?" He asks me. His little tail twitches. Aww that's so cute!

"N…no" I stutter. Okay I was nervous again.

"Where ya from?" He asks.

"Seattle." I answer.

He cocks his head to the side again.

I'm an idiot. Of course a squirrel doesn't know what Seattle is.

"Aint never heard of any Seattle." See I told you.

"Okay, how are you doing that?" I finally ask. This squirrel better have a good explanation.

"Doing what?"

"Talking! Squirrels don't talk!" I want to scream but I try to keep my voice calm. Well somewhat calm. It's doing that high-pitched thing.

The squirrel laughs. Oh great, now it can laugh too. What's next? Singing? I don't want to find out.

"What's so funny?" Okay, I'm annoyed now.

"You a daughter of Eve aren't ya?" He asks me.

"No I'm not!" I feel offended for some reason. Whatever the joke was, I don't get it.

Again he laughs. Stupid laughing, talking squirrel!

"I didn't think any of ya, still came through." He says.

Seriously, what is he talking about? "Umm okay?"

"Ya better hope she don't find ya, Missy." He then does some kind of bow. Okay?

I start to say something but he turns in leave. What the heck? "Wait! Where are you going?" I call after him, but he just keeps leaving. He then disappears out of site. Great! Now he's gone. What was he even talking about?

I turn back around to where the wardrobe was. It's still gone. Come on reappear stupid choir wardrobe! I want to wake up now. It doesn't come back. No surprise there. Ugh! Why did I agree to skip class? I just want to wake up now.

I glance around. You know what, why I'm here I might as well take a look around. Who knows how long it's going to be until I wake up? I start walking to the north. The sun is high in the sky with a nice light blue background. Hmm, at least it's nice outside.

I walk for about five minutes, or what seems like five minutes. I have no clue what the time system is for this dream. There are lot's of trees around me. Very, very tall trees. I swear, some of them look like they reached the sky. Out of the corner of my eye I see something. It looks like smoke. It's to the left of me. I turn coarse and start heading towards it. Maybe someone's there. And maybe they can explain to me what the heck is going on.

It takes me longer than I expected to reach the smoke. Once in view, I see a small little cabin. The smoke is coming from out back. I can smell something like soup. Mmmm that sounds really, really good. I go up to the back of the cabin. There's a woman standing over what looks like a large pot. Okay, people cook outside in this dream? Weird.

"Excuse me," I say to her. She turns around. Her face is really pale, and she has long stringy, gray hair.

"Who are you?" She asks in an unfriendly voice.

Great, I might have interrupted something important. "C..car..ly" I stutter. Not sure why. This woman creeps me out a bit.

Her voice and expression suddenly changes. "Oh dear child, what brings you to my woods?"

I stare at her for a long moment. Something not right about this woman. She seems so… I can't think of it. "I'm lost…" I say. I'm feeling a bit light headed.

She stares at me, a grin appears across her face. "Perhaps, I can offer you something to drink?" she dips a ladle into her pot and holds it out in front of me. Something purple drips out of it and falls to the ground. The grass hisses as it drips.

I shake my head. Suddenly I begin to sway. Whoa, what's happening to me? She takes a step closer to me.

"I'm gonna go…" I start to say and go to take a step. I almost fall. The woods around me are starting to spin.

"Wait, child. Stay with me…" The woman holds out a bony hand for me to take. Suddenly her eyes start to turn red. This overcoming depressing feeling comes over me. Part of me wants to take her hand. But I don't. Instead I slowly start backing up.

And then it happens, I start to fall backwards. Unconsciousness is creeping over me. Someone catches me. I hear a boys voice mutter something threatening to the woman. And then my eyes shut. I feel like I'm spinning. My head starts to pound. What's happening to me. The last thing I hear is.

"Leave her alone you bloody witch!"

**A/N: Okay so if you didn't know, the woman was a witch. So I left you at a bit of a cliffy there. Hehe. Anyway reviews would be great as usual. Hope you are liking it. I got a lot planned out for this story.**


End file.
